Jelly Wagon
- | difficulty = Considerably hard }} Jelly Wagon is the 38th episode of Candy Crush Saga and the second episode of World Seven. This episode was released on April 2, 2014. The champion title for this episode is Whacky Warlock. Story Before episode: A Magician has made all of his candies disappear. But when he tries to make them reappear, the only thing he ever gets are vegetables and fruits (from Farm Heroes Saga). After episode: Tiffi helps the magician *reappear* his candy sweets, satisfying the magician. New things *Nothing new is added. Guide Levels This episode contains levels 546-560. *Easiest level: Level 555 *Hardest level: Level 549 Jelly Wagon still continues the trend of no timed levels and the start of having no new elements (the 5th time). It also continues the trend of a low amount of candy order levels and a high amount of jelly levels. It contains 5 fairly hard levels: 546, 551, 557, 558, 560, and 2 very notorious jelly levels, 547 and 549. Besides these, levels 550, 552, 554 (mobile), and 559 are also a little tricky in this episode. Some of the levels in this episode have a difficulty of easy and medium. Overall, this episode has a medium-hard difficulty unlike the previous episode, Sticky Savannah. Hence, this episode breaks the trend of having pretty hard episodes after easy or medium ones which started from Butterscotch Boulders (Butterscotch Boulders, Cherry Chateau, Ice Cream Caves and Sticky Savannah are easier episodes compared to Sugary Shire, Meringue Moor, and Sour Salon). There are 8 jelly levels , 4 ingredients levels , and 3 candy order levels . } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:red;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:purple;"| | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:violet;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |60,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:salmon;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |60,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:teal;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:teal;" | | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" |40 | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" |120,000 | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:salmon;" | |- | style="background-color:cyan;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |200,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:blue;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:purple;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:purple;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:salmon;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:violet;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |25,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery I will make the candies appear!.png|I will make the candies appear! I should have never made it disappear!.png|I never should have make them disappear! What is wrong, magician.png|What is wrong, magician? I make my candies disappear. But when I try to make them appear....png|I made my candies disappear. When I try to make the reappear however.... All I get are vegetables and fruit!.png|All I get are vegetables and fruit! Jelly wagon mid.png|Let me do the trick! Jellywagon End.png|Masterfully done, young lady! 546fb.png|Level 546 - |link=Level 546 547fb.png|Level 547 - |link=Level 547 548fb.png|Level 548 - |link=Level 548 549fb.png|Level 549 - |link=Level 549 550fb.png|Level 550 - |link=Level 550 551fb.png|Level 551 - |link=Level 551 552fb.png|Level 552 - |link=Level 552 553fb.png|Level 553 - |link=Level 553 554.png|Level 554 - |link=Level 554 555fb.png|Level 555 - |link=Level 555 556fb.png|Level 556 - |link=Level 556 557fb.png|Level 557 - |link=Level 557 558fb.png|Level 558 - |link=Level 558 559fb.png|Level 559 - |link=Level 559 Reality level 560.png|Level 560 - |link=Level 560 Jellywagon.png|Map on Facebook Champ38.png|Champion title Trivia *This episode was released on the same date as Tiki Fiesta in Dreamworld. *This is the third time that an episode had the same word in its title than an another episode. In this case, the other episode is Jelly Jungle. The first time it happened, it was with 3 episodes: Candy Town, Candy Factory and Candy Clouds. And the second time it happened, it was with 2 episodes: Chocolate Mountains and Chocolate Barn. This also happened with episodes: Wafer Wharf and Wafer Windmill. *Jelly Wagon is also one of the few episodes which doesn't have alliteration in its title and the first since Licorice Tower. *Upon its release, if you hear the music and sounds carefully, you will find a difference than before. The music and sounds are less trebled and it's very similar with the mobile version. *Once more, Timed levels are totally absent in this episode. *After being absent in Sticky Savannah, cake bombs re-appear in this episode. *Above this episode, an odd red episode with a picture included in it is seen. The picture looks like a fatter version of Gingerbread Glade with a cup on top and plants. *This episode was released faster than Ice Cream Caves (It took 71 days for the 35th episode to be released). *This is the second episode which references another King's game (the first being Meringue Moor which references Papa Pear Saga). *In the episode's wagon, you can see a background of the Minty Meadow's episode image. *The last name of this episode "Wagon" is the first episode since Wafer Wharf to have its last name begin with a "W". *In this episode, after every ingredients level is a candy order level, except Level 548. *This episode has 3 4-coloured levels. They are levels 548, 555 and 558. *All levels contain conveyor belts even though it appeared in the previous episode first, totaling up to 30 consecutive levels with conveyor belts. *This is the second circus themed episode. The first was Cupcake Circus. *This is also the 5th consecutive episode that ends with a 5-coloured level, Level 560. Category:World Seven Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Considerably hard episodes Category:Reality episodes